Until The Day I Die
by OniAkamari
Summary: MattMello Song Fic to Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year. Matt and Mello relive all the good times before they go up agaisnt Kira for the final time.


**Author's Note:** It's Angsty. It's Fluffy. It's Smutty. It's a TearJerker. Read it. Comment. Love it. Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _DeathNote_ because if I did L, Mello, Matt and Raito wouldn't have died but Near and Misa would have

* * *

The blonde and the red head stared at each other silently from across the table, the one twirling a smoldering cigarette, the other biting at a chocolate bar for distraction. Uneasy silence fluttered over the two who had been through everything together.  
"Matt…you don't have to-"  
The blonde was cut off by a flick of ashes on the hotel floor. "Mello, if you think I'm letting you risk it all without me you're mistaken. A gamer knows the only way to win is to take risks with the team."  
"Matt…" Mello sighed, finally taking a bite of the chocolate, "Thank you…"

**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you**

Mello looked back at his past as he gripped the handle bars of his motorcycle, just waiting for the right time, waiting to hear the panic, the hysteria, before riding out into the street. He remembered days in Wammy's when he and Matt would sneak around after hours, break all the rules in any way they could.  
He remembered their parting of ways at age fifteen, both unable to say 'so long' but neither able to say anything more.  
Remembered them meeting up while Mello was still recuperating after the explosion. They formed their old alliance…and all had been well.  
But now they were facing a new chapter in their saga, facing Kira and his followers head on. He gripped the handles tighter when the smoke rose in the sky, the first scream echoing it.  
It was time.

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too_

Young children, the top of their ages and yet known to no one, played in the courtyard. A raven teen looked over them from a window in the large English mansion, curiously wondering who would follow in his steps first.  
A blonde boy pointed up at the window from the courtyard, "I'm going to be just like L!"  
"Uh-huh," the red head mumbled.  
"Are you listening?" the first huffed as he pointed his chocolate accusingly.  
"I definitely agree, Mello," his companion replied, too immersed in his game to pay attention.  
Mello's eye twitched, "Hey, Matt, they canceled the Legends of Zelda, all the games are on recall now."  
"That's ni- WAIT WHAT?" Matt screamed looking up at Mello who was smirking and shaking his head.

**You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was**  
_But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does._

The car screeched to a halt as it met the barricade of Kira supporters. "Fuck.." he muttered tapping the steering wheel as he tossed the smoke gun on the dash board, staring at the blockade through red tinted goggles.  
"I knew I should have trusted my gut…the high way wouldn't have been blocked..they're all here," he cursed counting the cars and the men in each of them, he couldn't just escape them all.  
Matt took a shaky breath, "Mello…catch Kira," he whispered silently, prepared to risk it all. Gamer is as gamer does, he thought before pushing open the door.  
"Mello…" he murmured before raising his voice to the supporters of 'god'.

**Well make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do.**

A gasp escaped the boy's lips as the taller of the two pinned the blonde to the wall. "Mello…" he murmured.  
"Matt…"  
"No matter what…You're mine. Nothing will change that," the gamer whispered as nudged his knee between the blonde's legs, nipping at the neck of the scarred blonde.  
The blonde moaned, unable to move away or do anything due to the gloved hands holding his own above his head.  
They kissed again before Matt pulled back smirking, "You taste like chocolate…I wonder if any other part of you tastes like chocolate," he taunted, licking the side of Mello's neck causing a shudder and a blush on the blonde as he looked up at Matt, the only one who could touch him like this, treat him like this, and not find a bullet in their skull.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_  
**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you**

Mello stared in silent horror at the news casting, the small truck's screen flickering from bad transmission. "Matt…No…" he murmured, his hand running over the still screen of the parked trailer's tv that showed the blood soaked ground of Japan's streets.  
He bit his lip as his eyes began to water, he couldn't cry. No, he promised Matt, no matter what happened to the either of them, no tears would be shed on their account.  
They were just orphans, and no one cried for an orphan.  
"I'll see you soon, Matt…" he whispered, "I'll see you in hell, dragging Kira with me…"

_Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
So tell me why this hurts so much_

"Bastard!" Mello screamed shooting three shots into the system connected to the TV, the screen going blank. Matt sat there, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he gripped the control loosely.  
"MELLO That was the LAST level off one of the hardest games I've EVER played!" he screamed leaping to his feet, fists raised.  
Mello leaned against the wall and dropped his gun before laughing getting strange looks from his suddenly violent friend. "Remember, back at Wammy's, when I aimed to shoot Near's robot and my arm was jerked by that girl and I hit your Sega instead?"  
Matt put a hand to his head and laughed, forgetting his current anger. "I nearly forgot that…you still never paid me back," he added with a seductive smirk towards the proud blonde.

**My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
**_But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do_

Matt raised his hands to the thirty and some odd amount of Kira supporters that had circled him. He had to buy time for Mello.  
Mello had to succeed…in capturing Kira…in beating Near…in succeeding L.  
It was for Mello, the reason he stood unarmed before the followers of the false god, the world and its citizens be damned. They never did anything for the redhead or the blonde. They helped each other only, it was as it had always been.  
His heart beat faster as the guns were raised and pointed at him. He forced a sneer, "And since when are the Japanese allowed to carry such pretty guns?" he taunted.  
Buy time…to save Mello. The only thought that ran through the gamer's mind in the face of such danger.

**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart  
Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you**

"Matt…You forgot my chocolate…" Mello growled staring into the chocolate-less shopping bags.  
Behind his goggles, Matt's eyes were bright with mischief, "Eh I didn't have enough money for it when I went," he replied casually, innocently forgetting the twenty dollars stashed in his vest pocket.  
"How did you know have enough money for chocolate?" Mello twitched, looking overall like a mad person, face shadowed; Matt was waiting for his hair to turn into snakes that would hiss at him any second really.  
"Honestly, Mello, you're such a girl."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!"  
"It means you like chocolate as much as a girl during her time of the month. And you act like one, too," Matt smirked, going to light up his cigarette before it was knocked from his hands by Mello who crashed their lips together roughly. Just as soon as he did that, he kneed Matt in the gut making the teen double over, "Fuck Mello…"  
"Next time get me chocolate," the blonde smirked picking up the fallen cigarette and lighting it for himself.

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes_  
_mistakes like_** friends do,  
my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes.**

The guns gleamed dangerously as Matt continued to talk himself out of danger to no avail. Mid sentence, they fired.  
Gun shots rang through the street, bullets bounced off the car, shattered glass, and pierced Matt from all sides. Silence echoed as red stained Matt's vest inhumanly fast, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and slid down the side of his face, his goggles askew.  
His body convulsed before he fell back against the car and slid to the pavement, red blood streaking the red paint as he lay in a pool of his own blood. His heart beat erratically before it ceased all together, Matt's eyes slid shut behind red tinted goggles as his hand slid from his lap to lay in the pool of blood beneath him. His cigarette smoldered out of life as he did, the ashes and rest of the cigarette fell from his mouth to his blood stained lap. The last word that ghosted his lips hung in the air like death itself, "…Mello…"

**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you**

They stood in the abandoned parking structure that had hid their stolen motorcycle and car looking at each other in silence before the two embraced.  
"Matt… forgive me…" Mello murmured into the other's chest.  
Gloved fingers ran through golden hair, "There's nothing that needs forgiveness, Mello… "  
"This could be the last time… the last time we're both alive…" Mello whispered.  
"Then let's go with a bang," Matt replied kissing the top of Mello's head.

**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
**_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

Mello's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove the truck carrying himself and Takada down the road that would lead to his and Matt's meeting place, even though there was no longer anyone to meet; his heart clenched at the thought.  
He glanced into the mirror at Takada in the back before catching sight of a small slip of paper, "No…" he gasped.  
She looked back at him and flipped the paper for him to see before she scurried into the back corner of the truck.  
Mello's eyes widened as he saw his name, his birth name, etched on the paper of what had to be the Deathnote.  
He felt his heart clench again, although this time much more different, but not nearly as painful, as the first. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he felt himself losing control of the vehicle, the wall of the church on the road growing nearer before the truck and it collided.  
But Mello never saw the collision, never felt it. His eyes were wide, his head fallen against the dashboard, his final word long since ghosted past his lips, "…Matt…"

_Until the day I die  
Until the day I die__  
I'll spill my heart for you_

It was bright. Too bright.  
Mello blinked open his eyes trying to adjust before noticing someone near him, "…Matt!"  
"MELLO?" was the frantic response as the red head scrambled to his feet and pulled the blonde into his embrace. "Oh my god… Mello… I thought…it was game over."  
Mello shook at the frantic panic in Matt's voice, "Oh god… Matt… they said… they said you-"  
"Were dead," the red head cut him off. "So it's true…it's not some horrible and sick nightmare?"  
"No… Then that means I'm…"  
Matt nodded stiffly and held Mello to him. "But we're together," he forced a small laugh, "Forever."  
Mello smiled softly into Matt's chest, hiding the tears that fell down his face, "Sap," he murmured.  
Matt kissed the top of his head, his own tears of relief and sorrow were hidden by his goggles, "Maybe I am… Mello…?"  
"…Yeah…?"  
"I love you," he whispered.  
The blonde hugged him tighter, "I love you, too, Matt…"

**Until the day I die  
**_I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
_**Until the day I die  
**_I'll spill my heart for you_  
**Until the day I die  
**_Until the day I die_


End file.
